


Stay With Me

by Mickey_Todoroki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel - Freeform, Hunt Gone Wrong, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_Todoroki/pseuds/Mickey_Todoroki
Summary: "Sammy!"The sound of a gunshot rang through the warehouse as the bullet flew through the air. A body collapsed to the floor as the last witch was killed."No, no, no, no." Castiel, the Angel of Thursday, a personal friend of Sam and Dean Winchester, dropped to his knees beside the body, cradling their head to his chest.But this wasn't just anybody. No, the body now in Castiel's possession belonged to none other than his husband, Dean Winchester.~~~~~~~SUPERNATURAL~~~~~~~~It was supposed to be a normal hunt.Dean gets critically injured on a hunt with Cas and Sam. He may not survive and only one person can help save him.Takes place during season 14.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 85





	Stay With Me

"Sammy!"

The sound of a gunshot rang through the warehouse as the bullet flew through the air. A body collapsed to the floor as the last witch was killed.

"No, no, no, no." Castiel, the Angel of Thursday, a personal friend of Sam and Dean Winchester, dropped to his knees beside the body, cradling their head to his chest.

But this wasn't just anybody. No, the body now in Castiel's possession belonged to none other than his husband, Dean Winchester.

~~~~~~~SUPERNATURAL~~~~~~~~

It was supposed to be a simple hunt. Because of that, they decided to leave Gabe and Jack at home to hone what little amount of power they had. Castiel was now regretting that.

Two witches decided to kill anyone who cheated on their significant others, which in a state like Illinois, it happened quite a bit. The witches had killed four people before Sam, Dean, and Cas rolled into town.

After they realized all four victims were men who went to the same church, they found there was one man left who went to the church and was in a relationship.

Later that day, they went to talk to the man. He informed them that he and his wife had an open relationship, but that some people may view that as cheating. The boys thanked him and left.

Maybe two hours later, Sam got a call from the man's wife saying he'd been kidnapped. Sam tracked the dude's phone and the boys followed it to an old abandoned warehouse just off the highway.

Figures

Sam and Cas attacked the witches while Dean rushed in and rescued the man.

Dean turned around and saw his husband struggling with a witch. He was about to aid him when he noticed his brother's gun had been knocked away from him and now lay on the floor close to the witch. Sam had also been knocked to the floor and while he was busy standing up, Dean and the witch looked at the gun, then each other. Knowing he was closer to his brother than the gun, he ran up to him, hoping to knock him to the ground and out of the way.

"Sammy!"

As Dean went down in front of Sam, Cas tackled the witch, having killed his own, knocking the gun from her hands. Sam quickly picked it up and ended the life of the last witch.

Laying on his side, Dean tried to roll over and stand up, only to find he couldn't. Well, he could, if he wanted to subject himself to immense pain burning through his body. He'd felt this before, he knew what was happening. He tried to fight it, but he could feel his consciousness slipping as blood flowed from the hole in his stomach.

"No, no, no, no," a familiar voice whispered. It sounded far away, yet right in his ear. Quiet, but the loudest thing he'd ever heard. He gritted his teeth and groaned as the owner of the voice rolled him over on his back.

Cas hovered over Dean's body in fear. "Stay with me, honey. Come on." He didn't know what to do. Sure, he had his Grace, but it would take a lot to heal a gunshot to the stomach. They were too far from a hospital and even then, any movement might make it worse.

"I'm fine," Dean grit through the pain. _Shit, that hurts._

Sam bitterly laughed in the background as a stray tear fell down his face. Even though they all knew Dean may not make it out of here this time, his older brother still tried to act all tough. If only Gabe or Jack had been there to help in some way.

_Gabe._

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? His boyfriend was an Archangel who had a lot of mojo.

In his excitement, Sam had forgotten that Gabe was also running low on Grace, just like Jack.

Sam whipped out his phone while Cas tried to stem the bleeding with his trenchcoat. He noticed Cas's other hand was in Dean's hair, trying to soothe his pain. Sam could tell he didn't have much time left. Two-three minutes tops.

Those two had been through so much together. From Cas rescuing Dean from Hell nearly a decade ago, through the many deaths of friends and each other. It was funny how everyone, including complete strangers, could tell those two had a thing for each other, except those two numbskulls. Finally, after Cas came back from The Empty, Dean finally got his head out of his ass and confessed to Cas. They got married a couple of months later, realizing they might as well as have been dating for years.

Even now, Sam could see the silver band glinting in the light of Cas' left hand, a matching yet black one on Dean's left hand.

Sam hit 3 on the speed dial, the put the phone up to his ear. After two rings, Gabe answered.

"Hello?" the Archangel asked.

"Gabe, I need your help. Dean's hurt, bad. He doesn't have long and we can't move him," Sam explained hurriedly seeing Cas looking over at him with wide eyes.

Dean looked like shit. His hair was messed up from Cas running his hand through it, not that he cared. He was covered in blood and whiter than cotton.

"Where are you?" Gabe asked a sense of urgency in his voice. He may pretend not to, but Gabe cared about Dean. A lot.

While Sam was talking to Gabe, Cas was busy trying to comfort Dean.

"Stay with me, babe, come on," he pleaded, his fingers combing through his hair and sleeve wiping away sweat from his forehead.

"Don't worry, Angel, I ain't going anywhere." He coughed, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Cas didn't care about that and kissed his husband anyway. He'd seen Dean in much worse conditions and he raised him from perdition. He rebuilt him from the ground up, father dammit!

Cas felt Dean's lips still beneath his after mere seconds. He sat up and his heart stopped.

_Dean had stopped breathing._

"No, no, no, no, stay with me. Dean!"

"Cas!"

He turned around when his name was called to find none other than his Archangel brother Gabriel running toward him.

Gabe ran up and kneeled on the other side of Dean, his hands spread out above him. And as the light emanating from his hands continued, Dean's color returned bit by bit.

"Cassie, he's barely holding on. I can't do two things at once; you gotta take the bullet out."

His eyes shot open as he looked up, but then he understood.

Gabe was shaking under the strain of keeping Dean stable. Sweat was pooling above his brow.

Sam came over with an extra shirt and wiped the sweat away, then kissed the top of Gabe's head.

Cas realized that not only was he doing this for himself and Dean, but also for their brothers. He had seen how bad one brother's death affected the other first hand. If Dean died, not only would Cas be devastated, but Sam might lose himself, and that would also crush Gabe. Gabe would have to spend his time trying to take care of two broken adults and a kid.

_Jack_.

Oh, Jack would be heartbroken. Dean had become the boy's second father and losing him would crush him.

Nobody really realized it, but Dean was the glue that held the whole family together. If he goes down, then so does the whole family.

Cas realized he had to help not only Dean and himself but the rest of the Winchesters; present and future.

His hands joined Gabe's above Dean and he activated what little Grace he had. He winced as the amount of Grace he used grew and as he felt the bullet shift inside of Dean. He felt tears slowly drip down his face as Dean groaned in pain.

To block out the faces of pain Dean was making, Cas closed his eyes, which also helped him focus. He focused on moving the bullet slowly out, making sure it didn't hit anything else vital. From what he could tell, it grazed his large intestine, which Cas fixed as the bullet passed.

After another minute, the bullet finally exited Dean's body and landed in Cas's hand as he held it out. Seeing Gbe about to join Dean on the floor with only Sam holding him up, Cas dropped the bullet on the floor and grabbed Gabe's hand, which was hovering over Dean. He felt his Grace flow through his arms and join Gabe's in their hands.

Slowly, color returned to where it rightfully belonged in Dean's skin and the blood pooling out of the bullet wound slowed, then eventually stopped as the wound closed and probably scarred.

When they both felt Dean was no longer in danger and in one piece, they deactivated their Grace, causing Gabe to fall back into Sam's waiting arms. Sam leaned down and kissed the top of Gabe's sweaty head.

Sam was scared. He believed the angels would be able to help his ailing brother, but he wasn't sure what it would do to them.

Cas looked ok. Maybe a little pale, but overall fine.

Gabe, on the other hand, looked like death warmed over. He was pale, clammy, and shaking. He had a small amount of Grace, to begin with, and he'd used almost all of it to get there and keep Dean stable.

Sam adjusted his grip of Gabe, making sure his head was safely and securely tucked under his chin.

"Dean?"

Sam looked up to see tears in his eyes, his right hand cupping Dean's cheek. Color had returned to his face, but he still wasn't breathing. He felt tears fall down his own face and Cas leaned forward, resting his forehead against Dean's and cried.

"I'm sorry," Gabe weakly whispered, his voice quiet and hoarse.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault. We'll find a way to get him back. We always do."

Suddenly, a loud gasp rang through the abandoned warehouse.

_Dean was alive._

~~~~~~~SUPERNATURAL~~~~~~~~

The first thing he saw was the complete and utter bewilderment and relief in Cas's eyes and the watery smile joining it.

"Hey, Angel."

Cas lunged forward, capturing Dean's lips in his own and not letting go until Dean lightly pushed against his chest. He sat up, pulling Dean up with him until Dean was sitting in his lap. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean while he wrapped his arms around Cas's neck.

"Don't ever do that again. Ever" Cas whispered in his ear, his breath sending chills down Dean's spine.

"I can't promise, but I'll try," Dean whispered.

Cas nodded, accepting the answer. He let go of Dean and he gots up, holding a hand out to help Dean up.

They turned when they heard clothes shuffling behind them. Sam was cuddling Gabe to his chest, his gaze purely on his archangel boyfriend.

"Is he ok?" Dean asked.

"I-I think so. He's just drained. He used most of his Grace to get here and help heal you."

Sam recognized the guilt creeping into Dean's eyes. Before he could say anything, Cas beat him to it.

"Don't you dare say anything. Gabe chose to save you and I bet he doesn't regret it. He knew the risks and he still took them. Now shut your mouth and we're going home. We have a kid waiting for us."

At the mention of Jack, Dean's eyes widened.

"Jack doesn't know what happened, only that we needed Gabe's help asap."

Dean calmed down, but still looked worried.

"Alright, well, let's burn this bitch and get back to our son."

After half an hour, they were back on the road, Baby gliding down the smooth asphalt.

Sam and Gabe were situated in the back; Gabe was lying across the bench seat, his head resting in Sam's lap, his fingers running through Gabe's sweat-damp hair.

Cas and Dean were situated in the front seat, Dean behind his beloved Baby's wheel and his right hand intertwined in Cas's left.

After another four hours, Dean finally parked the car in the Men of Letters' garage.

Cas brought all the bags in while Dean helped Sam get Gabe out of the car. Once they were sure Sam had a good grip on him, Dean opened the door and followed them in.

Eventually, they were settled in and they told Jack what had occurred. He was upset but understood, deciding that hugging Dean and not letting him go would suffice.

After that day, Dean made sure to spend a little more time with Jack and Gabe. He also looked for a quicker way to recharge Archangel Grace. Though no results were found, the action didn't go unnoticed.

Everyone knew what they meant to Dean and Dean finally realized what he meant to them.

_Finally_.


End file.
